Baile de Inverno
by Uhura
Summary: Depois do Baile de Inverno, Minerva se recolhe a seus aposentos, tão cansada quanto satisfeita. Eis que lhe bate à porta, para uma visita noturna, seu mais querido amigo. Shortfic em 3 capítulos. ADMM, é claro.
1. Parte I

**Nota:** Feliz aniversário, Minnie! 76 anos! Eu queria muito postar algo hoje, em comemoração, então estou adiantando a primeira parte dessa shortfic. Serão 3 capítulos. A classificação M é por conta do próximo, hehe, que devo postar em breve. Espero que gostem. Se puderem, por favor, deixem um review me dizendo o que acharam, ok? :)

* * *

><p>Parte I<p>

Tinha sido uma noite formidável. As Três Escolas, a Valsa dos Campeões, a música, as bebidas, a decoração... tudo primoroso! Até mesmo o show d'As Esquisitonas, que tanto animou os alunos, tinha saído exatamente como o planejado. Finalmente em seus aposentos, a professora Minerva McGonagall sentia poder relaxar. Tinha sido uma das responsáveis pela organização do Baile, provavelmente a que mais levou a sério a incumbência e mais se dedicou para que tudo saísse conforme o desejado, e estava... bem, estava exausta. Ainda muito alerta para conseguir dormir, mas exausta, verdadeiramente exausta. A primeira coisa que fez, depois de fechar a porta, foi se livrar das botas e das meias finas, para então caminhar descalça sobre chão de pedra, frio o bastante para lhe causar uma ligeira ardência nos pés. Depois se desfez da capa de festa, ficando apenas com o vestido negro que trazia por baixo. Tirou o chapéu, o deixou sobre sua penteadeira e foi até o banheiro, onde, com uma poção simples sobre um chumaço algodão, removeu toda a maquiagem. Lavou o rosto com água fria. Escovou os dentes ainda de cabelos presos. Com os ombros, fez movimentos circulares para trás, sentindo-os doloridos. Pensou em se deitar, mas, ao mesmo tempo em que desejava esticar as pernas, não tinha sono. Nem ânimo para um banho, por mais relaxante que pudesse parecer. Acabou acendendo a lareira e levando uma manta quentinha para o sofá que tinha lá junto do fogo. Pensou em ler um pouco, mas tampouco tinha cabeça para isso. Então, por alguns instantes, apenas ficou assistindo as chamas crepitarem e lembrando de como tinha sido a noite. Agradeceu mentalmente por seu par ter sumido tão antes do fim do Baile. Tinha consentido em acompanhá-lo tão somente por uma questão política. A verdade é que Ludo a entediava terrivelmente. Tinha apreciado muito mais dançar com seu tão bom amigo Dumbledore que com qualquer outro. Não que tenha podido dançar muito, infelizmente sobraram poucos momentos para isso. Poucos, mas agradáveis, que a fizeram recordar das antigas festas em casa de seu pai, quando a bruxa ainda era muito, muito jovem. Se ainda valsava com a mesma graça? Ora, talvez. Sorriu de leve.

Neste momento, bateram à porta. Ela fechou os olhos, suspirando tristemente, desejando com todas as forças não ter que sair de novo a resolver qualquer problema com os alunos. Não agora que já tinha se desarrumado. Não agora que estava já descalça, apreciando o conforto de seu sofá e de sua manta xadrez tão macia.

Levantou-se e foi até a porta. Abriu. E se surpreendeu ao encontrar o diretor do outro lado.

— Albus? Que faz aqui?

Ele, que ainda vestia a roupa prateada, cuidadosamente bordada especialmente para a ocasião do Baile, levantou um delicado brinco dourado e sorriu de leve.

— Acredito que seja seu.

Minerva levou, sem demora, as mãos às próprias orelhas, e, de fato, um dos brincos não estava onde devia estar.

— Ah, ainda não tinha dado pela falta! Obrigada. — sem demora, pegou o pequeno objeto que o bruxo lhe entregava.

— Não agradeça, não é preciso. Seja como for... creio que tenha feito uma pequena confusão. O usual, minha cara, é deixar para trás um pequeno sapato de cristal.

Ela riu de leve, um pouco surpresa, quase encabulada. Albus, no entanto, só se deu conta do que tinha acabado de insinuar quando ela respondeu, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Falha minha, _meu caro príncipe_. Escute, não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho. Porque não deixou para me devolver amanhã? ou... bem, podia apenas ter me enviado...

Ele, corando, agradeceu mentalmente por ela ter mudado de assunto tão depressa, e, ainda desejando que Minerva estivesse menos familiarizada com literatura trouxa ou então que nenhum gracejo impensado lhe tivesse passado pela cabeça, respondeu:

— Eu ia pedir a Fawkes, mas ele não estava em seu poleiro. Não queria que você ficasse procurando à toa e... bem... não estava com sono, então... eu pensei que não faria mal uma pequena caminhada. Em verdade, só agora me ocorreu pedir a um elfo, de qualquer modo, não foi nenhum trabalho. Devo-lhe desculpas apenas pelo adiantado da hora. Eu não tinha a intenção de atrapalhar ou ser inconvenciente.

— Não seja tolo. Jamais atrapalha. Que tal lhe parece entrar e me acompanhar em uma caneca de chocolate quente? — ela sorriu, de leve.

— Parece adorável! — ele não pôde deixar de se animar.

Então Minerva o fez entrar e fechou a porta atrás de si. Enquanto ela pedia a um elfo que lhes arranjasse os chocolates, Albus tomou a liberdade de se aconchegar no pequeno sofá perto da lareira. Minerva olhou e pensou consigo que gostaria muito de não ter deixado a manta largada; ele, por outro lado, achou muito conveniente ter com que cobrir os joelhos. Fazia muito frio e ele sentiu um arrepio ao ver Minerva caminhando descalça pra lá e pra cá. Quando a bruxa lhe entregou uma caneca fumegante, ele agradeceu e fez questão de fazê-la se sentar ao lado dele, e de cobrir também os joelhos dela com a mesma manta.

— Vamos dividir. Está muito frio.

— Está bem, está bem. — ela parecia divertida.

— Hhmm... delicioso... — ele disse, sorrindo, depois de provar de sua bebida.

Em resposta, ela também sorriu. Eram bons amigos, os dois, há anos. Sinceramente apreciavam a companhia um do outro.

— Foi uma linda noite, Albus. Estou tão contente por tudo ter saído dentro dos conformes!

— Foi realmente uma linda noite. Sabe, eu devia tê-la convidado antes que Ludo o fizesse, e deixado à Hagrid as honras de acompanhar Olímpia. De qualquer modo, passaram a noite toda juntos. Fui cruelmente abandonado, minha cara.

Ela riu.

— Se serve de consolo, também eu fui abandonada.

— Ludo é um tolo por não ter aproveitado cada momento de sua companhia.

Ao ouvir isso, Minerva sentiu o rosto esquentar de leve, ao que tentou disfarçar bebendo lentamente um grande gole de chocolate quente. Puseram-se então a conversar sobre o comportamento dos alunos durante a noite e um ou outro episódio engraçado do Baile. Acabaram rindo. A certa altura, ela massageou os próprios ombros com uma das mãos, enquanto ainda segurava a caneca com a outra. Ao ver isso, Albus, não podendo resistir, colocou sua caneca sobre a mesinha que ficava logo ao lado do pequeno sofá e se ofereceu:

— Eu posso? — disse, levando os dedos ao ombro dela.

Um pouco surpresa, ela levantou as sobrancelhas de leve, então... sorriu, se virando um pouco, de modo a ficar de costas para ele. O momento seguinte foi de completo deleite. Uma massagem era tudo que mais queria naquele momento, e recebê-la de Albus... bem... digamos apenas que foi delicioso. Ele, de sua parte, sentiu-se encantado por poder lhe tocar os ombros...e pescoço... e costas... há muito que construía esta cena em sua própria mente, mas até então jamais tinha encontrado oportunidade. Tocavam-se tão pouco habitualmente, sempre gestos muito rápidos e polidos, que passar de um beijar de mãos parecia extremamente improvável. Talvez por isso fantasiasse tanto. Mas sabia quão perigosas eram essas fantasias. Sabia que não devia... que... nada aconteceria... nada além... Subiu os dedos pelo pescoço dela, e, sorrindo, começou a tirar um dos grampos do cabelo, ao que ela de pronto protestou:

— Albus, não!

— Ah, minha cara, deixe... seus pobres cabelos imploram por um momento de liberdade...

Ela resmungou um pouco mais, bufou, mas acabou cedendo. Então ele removeu grampo por grampo. Ao tirar o último, rompeu-se o feitiço que mantinha o penteado no lugar, e os longos e mui negros cabelos da bruxa lhe caíram sobre as costas, de modo muito natural. Ele desfez os últimos resquícios de penteado com as pontas dos dedos. Quantas vezes não tinha imaginado como seria tocar aqueles cabelos? Ela parecia apreciar o toque. Realmente tinha apertado demais o coque naquele dia, era extremamente agradável senti-lo acariciar de leve a sua nuca. Ouvi-la suspirar curvando-se ligeiramente para trás o fez estremecer e parar imediatamente com o que estava fazendo. Era demais para o pobre homem. Era _tentação demais_.

— Já está tarde, Minerva... É melhor eu deixá-la descansar...

— Ah, ao menos termine seu chocolate quente.

— Sou só um velho, minha cara. Estas botas estão machucando meus pés...

— Por que não as tira, simplesmente?

— Não seria muito impróprio?

— Eu espero que não — disse, lembrando que ela própria já o tinha recebi descalça e assim estava desde então. O encarava com os olhos brilhantes. Ele simplesmente não pôde dizer não. Não queria que ela interpretasse mal, como se ele não apreciasse sua companhia.

— Está bem. — disse, sorrindo, um tanto sem jeito, e tirou a manta de cima das pernas para então se pôr a descalçar as botas. Parecia estranho fazê-lo na frente de Minerva, ainda que fossem tão próximos. Mas o fez. E, ficando somente de meias — estas de um tom púrpura róseo, que fez a bruxa sorrir, divertida — ele novamente puxou "sua parte" da manta para cima dos joelhos e recuperou a caneca de chocolate quente, que parecia ligeiramente mais cheia do que tinha deixado, mas... tinha se distraído tanto com a massagem que resolveu atribuir o pequeno detalhe à falta de atenção.

Minerva, de sua parte, perguntava-se raivosamente a si mesma o que diabos estava fazendo.

— Obrigada pela massagem, eu realmente precisava disso.

Ele, temendo responder de modo impróprio, limitou-se a sorrir.

Beberam em silêncio por alguns momentos. Albus achou que a mão dela parecia pedir para ser tocada, assim solta sobre o joelho. Tentou ignorar, mas acabou cedendo a seus próprios desejos e buscou os dedos dela com certa timidez. Como ela virasse a mão com a palma para cima, ele a pegou, deslizando o polegar pelas linhas...

— Lendo o meu futuro?

— Passado, presente e futuro — ele sorriu, divertido. — Freqüentei as classes de Adivinhação, no meu tempo, ainda me lembro de algumas coisas.

— Freqüentar, também freqüentei.

— Mas eu não reprovei com um feio _Trasgo_ estampado no boletim.

Ela o encarou, fingindo estar muitíssimo ofendida.

— Como se atreve? Abandonar a disciplina é _totalmente diferente_ de reprovar!

Ele riu com gosto. Ela também acabou sorrindo. É claro que Minerva não dava muito crédito a qualquer forma de adivinhação, lhe pareciam não passar de um grande apanhado de superstições tolas. E é claro que ele sabia disso. Mesmo assim, talvez por estar apreciando o toque, ela perguntou:

— E então, o que diz?

Albus novamente colocou a caneca de lado, agora vazia. Ela o entregou a dela, a que também colocasse sobre a mesinha, e ele o fez. Trouxe a mão dela para mais perto, então, e correu os dedos sobre as linhas, conforme ia anunciando.

— O que já se sabe... bruxa poderosa, brilhante, de grande coração... sucesso em suas realizações profissionais e acadêmicas... uma vida longa, boa saúde... — fez uma pequena pausa, reunindo coragem a dizer... — um grande amor...

Trocaram então, por um momento, um olhar tão significativo que fez ambos se encabularem e desviarem os olhos quase que no mesmo instante. Compartilhando, de repente, de pensamentos e idéias muito pouco castas, sorriram, absolutamente sem jeito... sem soltarem as mãos um do outro, no entanto. Como era diferente e agradável este contato!

O momento que se seguiu foi um pouco estranho. Albus se sentiu desconfortável, como se... tivesse ido longe demais... pensou em se levantar, agradecer pelo chocolate e pela companhia e se despedir. Mas quando levantou os olhos de novo, fazendo-os cruzar mais uma vez com os dela, encontrou lá o mesmo olhar. Só que dessa vez Minerva não o desviou. Ao contrário, o susteve de modo muito atrevido. E como se não bastasse, sorriu. Ele não soube o que pensar, nem teve tempo para isso, porque de repente era ela quem acariciava sua mão, depois o seu pulso... e isso arrancou da mente do pobre homem qualquer fio de raciocínio que pudesse estar querendo se formar. Até hoje ele não sabe explicar direito como aconteceu, o fato é que um segundo depois estavam se beijando. Bem de perto, se olharam nos olhos. Tocaram o rosto um do outro com a ponta dos dedos, muito delicadamente. E tornaram a se beijar, incertos sobre o resultado daquele pequeno gesto.

Feliz ou infelizmente, estava acontecendo, e não podiam, ou não queriam, parar.


	2. Parte II

**Nota:** Mil desculpas pela demora! Prometo não levar tanto tempo pra postar a última parte. Obrigada a todos que leram, e um super obrigada aqueles que leram e comentaram! =*

* * *

><p>BAILE DE INVERNO<br>Parte II

Bastaram poucos segundos para irem de um toque tímido nas mãos a um fervilhar de desejo. E, ainda que, de início, nenhum dos dois se atrevesse a se mostrar realmente direto, a pressa que tinham em apertar-se um contra o outro denunciou a ambos. Mesmo através das muitas camadas de roupa, ela podia senti-lo e saber dele o que e quanto queria. Instintivamente, os corpos foram se encaixando. Quando deu por si, Minerva já tinha o vestido erguido até a metade da coxa, e via-se praticamente sentada sobre o colo dele, uma perna de cada lado, a boca ocupando-se de suspirar enquanto o sentia beijar a curva de seu pescoço. O sofá parecia, então, tragicamente pequeno. Restava a Albus uma única escolha: tentar alcançar a longinqua cama ou derrubá-la ali mesmo no tapete. Obrigou-se a não pensar em consequencias ou dia seguinte, ou tudo estaria arruinado. Não foi exatamente fácil erguer-se com ela nos braços, nem foi sem ouvir uma exclamação que a manteve assim, no entanto, acabou por tomar(em) sim o rumo do quarto. Mais ou menos no meio do caminho até a porta, a encostou na parede, em uma tentativa desesperada de não derrubá-la nem deixá-la se pôr em pé. Entre risos, recuperaram um pouco do equilíbrio e alcançaram o quarto e depois a cama, que, naquele momento, parecia magicamente ser o único movel do ambiente.

Caíram na cama, para só então pararem por um momento, a olhar um nos olhos do outro. Estavam, ambos, bastante corados, lábios vermelhos, muito mais próximos do que jamais antes.

– O que estamos fazendo? – ela perguntou, entre risos.

– Por enquanto, nada demais. Me avise se quiser parar por aqui. Eu... eu entenderia.

Ela apenas sorriu e tornou a beijá-lo, emaranhando os dedos na barba longa. Logo sentia as mãos de Albus correndo por suas coxas, arranhando de leve. Ele teve de reunir coragem para se afastar. "Só por um momento, só por um momento", repetiu a si mesmo. Tinha de se livrar da capa e de todo o resto. Uma vez sem capa, Minerva resolveu ajudá-lo com os botões da túnica. Muita calma com os três primeiros, mas os demais acabaram sendo arrancados com violência. Não se importaria nem mesmo se não estivesse com tanta pressa quanto ela. Era simplesmente lisonjeiro despertar-lhe desse modo. A ajudou a se livrar das roupas também, então, enfim, puderam sentir pele com pele. E foi como se o tempo, de repente, começasse a passar mais devagar. Toda a urgência foi sanada. Puderam, então, explorar os corpos um do outro lentamente, provar cada pedacinho e descobrir mesmo os mais pequenos detalhes.

Entrelaçaram as mãos, acelerando o ritmo dos movimentos e das respirações. Ambos já tinham imaginado muitas e muitas vezes como seria, o que dava uma estranha sensação de _d__éjà vu_ à mais inesperada das cenas. Faziam amor. Faziam amor entre lençóis brancos.

Ele parou subitamente, a respiração descompassada.

– Cansado? – Ela sorriu, olhos brilhantes.

– Sou um homem velho. – Ele sorriu, olhos brilhantes.

Ela deixou escapar um riso, sabia que ele falava de brincadeira, ainda que, para todas as outras pessoas do mundo, fosse verdade. Beijaram-se, rolando, a pele quente. Ela ficou por cima durante um tempo, o suor pregando os cabelos à pele sedutoramente. Gemidos fugiram dos lábios de ambos, ressonando por cada canto do quarto. Depois, outra posição, ele novamente assumiu a incumbência de guiá-la.

– Não pare – ela suspirou, cravando as unhas nas costas dele, que, arfante e obediente, cumpriu seu papel.

Gemidos. Gemidos até largarem-se completamente extasiados um sobre o outro.

– Eu te amo – ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela, inspirando o cheiro de pele com o qual sempre sonhou.


	3. Parte III

**N/A:** Geeeente, eu levei 1 ano pra terminar essa história! Nem acredito! MIL desculpas a todos e muito obrigada por lerem! Um grande abraço!

* * *

><p>BAILE DE INVERNO<br>_Parte III_

_ Pela manhã, logo que acordou – e acordou muito bem, diga-se de passagem – a primeira coisa que Minerva viu foi Albus se aproximando da cama com uma generosa bandeja de café-da-manhã e um sorriso nos lábios._

_ – Bom dia._

– Ora, bom dia. – ela sorriu, se espreguiçando deliciosamente. Sentiu as pernas, sobretudo as coxas, molinhas molinhas de dor. E, bom Merlin, não há dor mais gostosa que essa, que te lembra a todo instante o que a pôs lá. Uma noite incrível. Incrível, não por uma per_formance sobre-humana, não por prazer indescritível, ou sensações nunca antes experimentadas, mas... pura e simplesmente por ter acontecido, ter sido real e palpável (aliás, essa é uma ótima palavra), e, principalmente, por ter sido com a pessoa mais especial com quem ela poderia imaginar estar. E pensar que achava, até ontem, que jamais aconteceria... e foi tão fácil, tão natural... tão bom..._

Ambos se sentaram na cama, estavam ambos _famintos e sorridentes, e então...Albus a olhou nos olhos, se curvou devagar na direção dela e a beijou de leve nos lábios. Sua melhor amiga, sua querida Mineva. Fechou os olhos e respirou bem fundo, ainda sem poder parar de sorrir. _

– O que _foi? – ela perguntou._

Ele levou um instante pra dizer qualquer coisa. Antes abriu os olhos e alargou ainda mais o sorriso.

– Ainda não estou bem certo se vou ou não acordar de repente e descobrir que _foi só um sonho._

Ela podia entender per_feitamente, compartilhava da sensação... tinha sido tudo tão de repente, inesperado..._

– Tão bom assim? – Ela segurou o riso.

– Ainda melhor. – Ele disse, mordiscando o lábio, enquanto um brilho muito maroto lhe passava pelos olhos. Voltou-se _finalmente ao café-da-manhã, a escolher algo entre as tantas opções. Panificação era uma arte que os elfos daquele castelo realmente dominavam. Minerva, de sua parte, foi direto no chá. Ela levou alguns momentos até decidir tocar no assunto..._

– Ontem... ontem você disse que...

– Hhhmm, tem que provar essa geléia. – A verdade é que ele_ não foi muito efetivo em sua tentativa rápida de mudar de assunto._

– Você disse, eu ouvi.

– É, eu... eu disse.

– E eu não disse nada.

– Não, você não disse. – Albus parecia tranquilo. Só parecia. No _fundo, estava um tanto quanto tenso. Talvez tivesse sido precipitado dizer qualquer coisa. Mas como poderia tê-lo evitado? _

– Bem, talvez seja a hora de eu dizer...

– Só se sentir que deve, só quando... tiver certeza.

Olharam-se nos olhos. Era o momento. Aquele momento. O de abrir o jogo e... deixar tudo claro como a água. Ele já podia ver nos olhos dela, no sorriso dela... não havia mais nada lá a temer. Nunca mais.

– Então talvez eu já devesse ter dito antes.

– Antes?

– Muito antes.

– Quanto tempo? – Os olhos dele já tinham recuperado o brilho divertido de sempre.

– Há muito tempo...

Sorriram. Estavam tão _felizes! Tão seguros! Ali, compartilhando a mesma cama, sentindo a brisa leve que balançava as cortinas lhes tocar o rosto, o friozinho da manhã... o chá quente era como o arremate perfeito. Nenhum dos dois podia imaginar nada melhor do que aquele tão especial momento!_

– E então, como vai ser agora?

– Hmm, eu não sei... você ainda nem disse...

Ela riu. Era verdade, ela nem tinha dito. Deixou de lado sua xícara, pôs os cabelos dele atrás da orelha e se aproximou para _falar beeem baixinho ao pé do ouvido:_

– Albus Percival Wul_fric Brian Dumbledore, eu te amo de todo o meu coração._

– Oh. – Ele sorriu muito, voltando a ela, os rostos se tocando... – Você decorou o meu nome completo.

– Isso também já _faz tempo._

– Quanto tempo? – Ele brincou.

E Minerva riu mais uma vez, com gosto.

– Muito tempo.

Dito isso, beijaram-se demoradamente, se esquecendo do ca_fé. Virou-se o chá sobre as cobertas e migalhas se espalharam por toda parte, mas ninguém se queimou ou se importou com a bagunça. Porque havia lá muito mais com que se importar no momento, coisas muito, muito mais interessantes. Haveria muito tempo para que ela resmungasse com a comida que ele resolveria, nos próximos anos, espalhar pela cama, com a bagunça que faria em seu banheiro, e com a saudade imensa e irreparável que um dia deixaria em seu pobre coração. _

__f_im_


End file.
